Enséñame o
by asideilogica21
Summary: ¿Qué pasara cuando por un error de Christian, Rose y Dimitri hacen una apuesta la cual ella no esta segura de poder ganar? One shot Romitri.
Faltaban 4 días para irnos de vacaciones ¡Al fin! No veía el momento de alejarme de la corte llena de Morois presumidos. ¡Si! Lo se, lo se, ellos vienen primero y bla bla bla, pero hablando en serio los Moroi, en especial los reales, son un verdadero dolor en el culo. A excepción de Lissa claro y Chri... no Christian no, Sparky real o no, es un dolor en el culo. En fin, volviendo a lo de las vacaciones, a Lissa se le ocurrió que seria buena idea visitar Paris, y como siempre su novio tendría que venir también, ¡Hurra! De vacaciones con Pyro, aunque pensándolo bien esto tiene su lado positivo, si Christian viene eso quiere decir que el mas sexy dios ruso, ósea MI sexy dios ruso también. Lissa nos dejo muy en claro a mi y a Dimitri que no íbamos en plan de guardianes si no de amigos, ya que ella llevaría a otros guardianes reales, aún así siempre estoy alerta para protegerla pero podría estar algo mas relajada, se que Dimitri piensa igual.

Llegue a mi a apartamento, el cual compartía con Dimitri, luego de unas largas horas de trabajo, estaba agotada, pasar todo el día en reuniones del consejo real era como golpearme la cabeza con un martillo por horas. El turno de Dimitri aun no terminaba por lo que estaba sola, ni bien entre me saque mis zapatos y los deje junto a la puerta. Tome una cerveza de la heladera, realmente necesitaba relajarme y se me ocurrió una buena manera, prepare el agua para darme un buen baño, puse música, me saque la ropa y me sujete el cabello para que no se mojara. Agregue un producto al agua que me había regalado Lissa, este hacia espuma, cerré mis ojos y seguí tomando mi cerveza, díganme si esto no era relajante. Creo que me quede dormida porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos encontré que alguien me miraba como si fuera la criatura mas maravillase del mundo, o así me hacia sentir. Me frote los ojos y hable. "¡Dimitri! ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?" El me alcanzo una toalla y yo envolví mi cuerpo en ella, la lujuria cruzo su mirada. "Mis ojos están aquí arriba Camarada." El pareció salir de una especie de transe y lucia algo avergonzado. "Lo siento Roza... Es que eres realmente hermosa." Sonreí. "Respondiendo a tu pregunta, llegue hace media hora."

"¿Y estuviste todo ese tiempo aquí? ¿Por qué no me despertaste?" Podría haber aprovechado esa media hora, pensé.

"Me gusta verte dormir, a parte lucias cansada."

"Si lo estaba, pero prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo que durmiendo." Me acerque a el con una sonrisa juguetona en mi rostro. Acaricie su mejilla y le di un dulce beso en ella.

"Ve a vestirte Roza. Antes de que te arrastre al cuarto y no te deje salir en todas las vacaciones."

"Inténtalo." Y salí corriendo del baño hasta nuestra habitación, sosteniendo la toalla para que no caiga. Cuando llegue Dimitri estaba destras de mi.

"Iré a preparar todo para que comamos. Vístete." Dijo y beso mi frente. Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior roja, unas leggins y una musculosa que se ajustaba a mi figura. Me dirigí a la cocina donde Dimitri me esperaba sentado en el sillón con comida china para ambos. Esto era como una rutina ya, una vez a la semana el llegaba a casa con comida china, la cual comíamos en el sillón mientras mirábamos una película al azar. Amaba estos pequeños momentos que compartíamos juntos. Al momento en el que terminamos de comer estábamos por elegir alguna película de netflix discutiendo como siempre que ver, ya que el siempre trataba de ver una película del viejo oeste y yo no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Aunque debo admitir que hoy le tocaba a el elegir a el, pero no estaba de humor para una de las suyas. De repente se fue la luz.

"¡Genial!" Grite a la nada. "Esto no podría ser mejor."

"Tranquila Roza, iré a ver si puedo lograr que vuelva la luz." Dimitri se fue, llame a Lissa para ver si ella sabia que había pasado.

"Hey Liss... ¿Sabes que sucede con las luces?"

"Eh... Si." Se quedo en silencio como si tuviera miedo de decirme.

"Estoy esperando..." Dije algo irritada.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que aunque nos íbamos de vacaciones quería dejar una iluminada y bella navidad aquí en la corte?"

"Si... ¿Qué con eso?" Ahora estaba confundida.

"Bueno, pues resulta que los técnicos que se encargarían de eso dijeron que algo estaba fallando en un circuito o algo así. Y yo me enoje porque eso no podía ser. Entonces Chrisitan que estaba conmigo les dijo que eran unos incompetentes y tomo un cable y cuando lo enchufo se podría decir que cortamos la luz de toda la corte."

"¿Todo esto fue culpa del inútil de tu novio? Lo voy a matar." Estaba totalmente enojada.

"Fue un accidente Rose." Dijo Lissa.

"Como si tu no hubieras actuado igual que yo. Hasta hubieras golpeado a esos técnicos." Así que Christian estaba escuchando todo.

"Mira Chispita cuando te vea te aseguro que te cortare los dedos uno por uno así no metes tus manos en donde no debes nunca mas."

"Roza ¿Con quien hablas?". Dimitri volvió. "No pude arreglar el corte."

"Oh claro que no puedes. Porque aquí el idiota de tu cargo fue el culpable." Puse el teléfono en altavoz para que Dimitri escuchara la conversación.

"¿Qué quieres Rose? ¿Qué me disculpe? Pues lo siento." Dijo Christian algo irritado.

"¿Sabes qué? Ya no quiero oírte adiós Christian. ¿Y Lissa...? Cuida las manos de tu novio." Y sin esperar una respuesta corte. En realidad la situación me causaba algo de gracias y probablemente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que Christian, aunque obviamente esto no era algo que iba a admitir.

"Realmente te enoja tanto que no haya luz Roza?" Dimitri irrumpió mis pensamientos, mientras buscaba unas velas en un cajón.

"Claro que no, estar sin luz es tan divertido." Dije con sarcasmo. "Lo único buena es que ya no tendré que ver una de tus películas aburridas." Sonreí con suficiencia dándome cuenta de ese hecho.

"No son aburridas."

"Claro que lo son Camarada ¿Y sabes que mas es aburrido?" El me miro esperando a que continuara. "Esto. Me aburro."

"Roza no paso ni media hora desde que se corto la luz." Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón.

"Lo se, pero aun así..."

"Bueno. ¿Y... qué quieres hacer?" Piensa Rose, piensa. Sonreí juguetona y me mordí el labio inferior tratando de seducirlo, acerque mis labios a su oído.

"Enséñame ruso Camarada."

"No." Urg! Siempre es lo mismo, cada vez que le pido que me enseñe se niega, bueno no es como si yo quisiera aprender exactamente, el sabe que yo solo quiero saber como maldecir en ruso.

"Oh vamos no hay nada mas interesante para hacer. Y tu siempre maldices en ruso, quiero saber que dices." Trate de sonar sexy mientras suplicaba.

"No Roza. Ya sabes muchas 'palabras' como para aprender en otro idioma."

"Enséñame o..." Amenace. El enarco una ceja.

"¿O qué?" Dijo divertido.

"O no tendremos sexo en todas las vacaciones." ¿Qué? Como si eso fuera a pasar.

"Bueno." Dijo tranquilo y yo estaba confundida.

"¿Eso quiere decir que me enseñaras?" Dije ilusionada. El río, buena señal.

"Claro que no. Eso quiere decir que no tendremos sexo en todas las vacaciones." Mi boca se abrió, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo ¿Realmente pensaba que pasaríamos todas las vacaciones sin tener sexo? Aunque pensándolo bien nadie le gana a Rose Hathaway.

"Bien Camarada si así lo quieres. Pero si me pides de tener sexo tendrás que enseñarme."

"Eso no es justo. ¿Y si tu lo pides? Yo te tendría que enseñar igual."

"Bueno hagamos una apuesta si tu te quiebras primero me enseñaras a maldecir en ruso y si yo me quiebro primero..." Piensa Rose... ¿Qué estaría dispuesta hacer si perdiera? No que vaya a pasar, pero aun así. Oh ya se. "Si yo me quiebro primero solo miraremos películas del viejo oeste por un año." El se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo.

"De acuerdo." Y así empezó una lucha por quien tenia mas control que el otro. Los días pasaron hasta que llego el momento de viajar. Estos días fueron una tortura, nunca estuve tan agradecida de ser guardiana ya que solo veía a Dimitri por las noches y ambos estábamos cansados, aun así fue jodidamente difícil. Cuando llegamos al hotel Lissa había alquilado todo un piso para los cuatro. Pero antes de entrar nos detuvo, miro a Dimitri y luego a mi con usa sonrisa traviesa.

"Les tengo una sorpresa." Dijo

"Ya dime Liss sabes que soy muy ansiosa con estas cosas." Dije contagiándome de su entusiasmo. Ella no dijo nada, giro y abrió la puerta, mis ojos no podrían creer lo que estaba viendo, o mas bien a quien estaba viendo. Mire a Dimitri y vi como varias emociones se apoderaban de su rostro, temor, emoción, amor. El no se percato que lo observaba, sus ojos estaban puestos en la persona que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

"Dimka" Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y corriendo a abrazarlo.

"Vika!" Comenzaron a intercambiar palabras en ruso olvidándose del mundo en su encuentro. Estaba muy feliz por ellos pero no podía evitar sentirme incomoda, luego de lo que paso con Viktoria en Rusia nunca volvimos a hablar. Lo que no entiendo es porque Lissa pensó que esto seria tan buena idea, ella sabia lo que paso. Y dudo que Viktoria este tan feliz de verme de lo que esta de ver a su hermano. Mire a Lissa confundida pero ella sonrió como si supiera algo que yo no. Los hermanos dejaron de abrazarse y Vika se limpio las lagrimas y volteo a verme. Y antes de que pudiera pensar algo mas ella estaba abrazándome.

"¡Oh Rose! Lo siento tanto. Tenias razón, no debí haberte dicho todas esas cosas. Lo siento mucho."

"Esta todo bien Vika en serio. Te extrañe"

"Y yo a ti. Todos te extrañamos y todos de mandan saludos y muchas gracias. Gracias por devolvernos a mi hermano." Sonreí y nos abrazamos mas fuerte.

"Dios alguien que me mate, esto me esta dando caries. Lissa has algo." Dijo Christian. Lissa golpeo su brazo suavemente.

"Déjalos disfrutar de su momento. No seas tan desalmado." Dijo ella.

"Luego te daré el numero de mi dentista Chris." El me dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y estaba a punto de decirme algo pero Liss irrumpió, sabiendo que si no lo hacia no saldríamos mas de aquí.

"¿Qué dicen si vamos por algo de comer?"

"Esa es una magnifica idea Liss. ¿Cuando te volviste tan inteligente?" Todos rodaron sus ojos y fuimos a comer algo. Luego recorrimos las calles de Paris. Cuando llegamos al hotel lo único que podía pensar era en pasar un tiempo a solas con mi dios ruso. Lissa y Viktoria eran realmente agotadoras, no llegamos a hacer ni tres cuadras en las calles de Paris que compraron mil cosas. Pero si pasaba tiempo a solas con Dimitri sabia que la tortura empezaría y realmente deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar con el entre sus brazos. en ese momento una idea me golpeo. Mire a Viktoria con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro.

"Oh no... Conozco esa cara corran todos" Christian dijo y todos tenían miradas de terror dirigidas a mi... jaja Dios se veían tan graciosos.

"Viktoria, Viktoria, Viktoria..." Dije balanceando mi cabeza de un lado a otro. "Creo que debemos hablar... a solas."

"Esto no puede ser bueno." Dijo Lissa con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

"Lo vuelvo a sugerir... Corran" Susurró Christian.

"¿Qué... Qué Sucede?" Pregunto Vika con cautela.

"Roza..." Ese fue Dimitri. "¿De que va todo esto? Estas asustando a mi pequeña hermana."

"No me llames así." Dijo ella.

"Pues no te llamaría así si no actuaras como una" Replicó Dimitri, Viktoria estaba por responder pero interrumpí su pequeña discusión.

"No tiene nada de que asustarse." Las miradas de todos se posaron en mi. "Es sólo una charla... Tu sabes entre ¿Cuñadas? - Esto ultimo salió en tono de pregunta pero puse cara de inocencia. "¿Qué dices Vika? ¿Vamos?" Ella asintió aún no convencida. Una vez fuera de la habitación del hotel nos dirigimos a un pequeño patio interno que este tenía, nos sentamos en un banco y los ojos de Viktoria se clavaron en mi con algo de temor e intriga.

"¿Qué ocurre Rose?"

"Oh vamos Vika... No estés tan asustada, es una tontería." Dio un suspiro de alivio, el miedo abandono su rostro y sólo la curiosidad quedo allí. "Pues bueno... si quieres saber." Ella asintió rápidamente. "En realidad quiero pedirte algo, como una muestra de paz por hacer las pases." Asintió otra vez curiosa. "Solo un detallito, esto no le va a gustar nada a Dimitri."

"Oh no Rose... Recién me encuentro con mi hermano ¿Y ya vas a hacer que se moleste conmigo?" Dijo divertida ante la idea de jugarle una broma y yo reí. "¿Qué necesitas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona y maliciosa, parecíamos dos niñas pequeñas planeando un robo de galletas.

"Necesitó que me enseñes ruso." Esto la confundió.

"¿Era eso? ¿Cómo eso molestara a Dimitri? ¿Por qué no le dices a el que te enseñe?

"Bueno... Ahí esta el asunto, no es que no le haya pedido que me enseñe, el no quiere hacerlo." Iba a preguntar algo mas pero la interrumpí. "No quiero aprender exactamente ruso, quiero aprender a maldecir en ruso" Y la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro y al suyo, ya entendiendo. " Tres maldiciones al menos. Esto realmente molestara a Dimitri y a mi me sacaría de cierto apuro." Iba a preguntar pero otra vez la detuve. "No tiene importancia. La cosa es que el no se enterará que yo se esto hasta que tu te vayas y así el no podrá decirte nada. ¿Qué opinas?" Dudo unos instantes pero finalmente dijo.

"Acepto" Luego de mis 'Clases de ruso' volvimos al cuarto.

"Puedo ver que aún estas viva, no creo que haya sido tan grave. Ya puedes relajarte Dimitri, Rose no asesino a tu hermana." Christian, ¿Cuándo aprenderá? Lo golpee detrás de la cabeza y el hizo un gesto como si realmente le hubiera dolido. "Lissa... Controla a tu guardiana." Dijo el. Lissa beso su mejilla y Christian me saco la lengua, yo le devolví el gesto.

"Ya basta ustedes dos." Dijeron Lissa y Dimitri al unísono. Todos nos miramos y rompimos a reír. Una vez que logre formular algunas palabras luego de tanta risa, hable.

"Muy bien..." Todos me miraron expectantes. "Ahora quiero que todos se vayan de mi habitación, y que no me molesten en varias horas." Todos estaban confundidos. "Y Lissa..." Nuestros ojos se encontraron "Por favor trata de que nadie te mate en esas horas." Todos reímos otra vez, y en unos minutos comenzaron a irse, lo gracioso es que Dimitri también comenzó a irse. "¿Y tu a donde crees que vas?"

"Dijiste que querías estar sola. Asique pensaba ir con Christian."

"Exacto Rosie" Christian se estaba buscando que mi puño conecte su cara.

"Se hombre Christian y cuídate solo por unas horas, y si tu respuesta es no yo que tu protegería mi nariz."

"Si lo pides tan amablemente." Dijo con sarcasmo. "Belikov quedate con la loca." Iba a decir algo mas pero cerré la puerta en su cara. "Adiós" Grite. "Dijiste que cuidara mi nariz si decía no." Dijo el detrás de la puerta.

"Ups. Ahora vete." Gire para encontrarme con los profundos mares de chocolate que eran los ojos de mi dios ruso.

"Rose eso fue muy..." Puse mis dedos en sus labios, me pare de puntitas y lo bese suavemente.

"Cállate." No le costo mucho tomar esa orden, sus manos rodearon mi cintura, y las mías su cuello. No besamos por un rato, trace un camino de besos hasta su oído y susurre. "Me rindo." El dio un paso atrás para poder ver mi rostro y una sonrisa de suficiencia se plasmo en su rostro.

"Sabia que era irresistible." Rodee los ojos. Y el me miro con sospecha. "¿Qué hablaste con mi hermana?" Sabia que me preguntaría esto, por suerte ya había planeado algo. Desabotone el primer botón de mi vestido, dando lentos pasos hacia atrás y sin quitar mi mirada de la suya.

"De verdad" Botón "quieres" Otro botón "Hablar de eso" Deshice el lazo del vestido y se deslizo de mi cuerpo, dejándome solo en mi sexy y negra ropa interior. "¿Ahora?" Sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria mientras observaba mi cuerpo.

"Creo que puedo esperar." Se acerco a mi en menos de medio segundo y me tomo por la cintura, levantándome del piso y haciendo que mis piernas se envuelvan su cadera. Dejo una mano en mi cintura y otra jugaba con mi cabello mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente. Mis antebrazos se posaron es sus hombros mientras acariciaban si sedosa melena. Lentamente me cargo hacia la cama, dejándome caer suavemente sobre el colchón sin romper el beso. Sus dedos danzaban por los costados de mi cuerpo mandando cargas eléctricas con cada caricia, sus besos pasaron de mis labios, a mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi cuello. Solté un gemino. "Creo que estas muy vestido Camarada" Dije con dificultad. Se separo de mi, miro mis ojos y una sonrisa jugo en sus labios. "Puedo solucionar eso Roza." Soltó mi cuerpo, lo que me provocó frio ante la falta de contacto, se paro y comenzó a sacarse la ropa quedando solo en boxer, y si, el calor volvió. Nuevamente estaba sobre mi con delicadeza, sus antebrazos se apoyaban a los lados de mis hombros tratando de no aplastarme con su peso pero yo lo quería mas cerca por lo que pase mis brazos bajo los suyos abrazando su espalda y atrayéndolo mas cerca de mi. El beso que compartíamos se volvió cada vez mas demandante, nuestras bocas se separaron así poder respiran y Dimitri comenzó a besar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, a su boca la acompañaban sus manos, que luego de un instante se posaron en mi espalda haciendo que arque la misma, rápidamente desabrocho mi corpiño que fue a parar a quien sabe donde. Entre caricias y besos la poca ropa que nos separaba quedo esparcida por la habitación. Su piel estaba en total contacto con la mía. La pasión, la lujuria y el amor nublaban todo alrededor pero a la vez intensificaban todos mis sentidos. Cuando nos convertimos en uno me sentí como en casa, era una conexión mas allá de la física, una conexión a niveles incomprensibles por el mundo. Después de dejarnos llevar por nuestros instintos mas animales, respirábamos con dificultad. Dimitri yacía sobre su espalda y sus manos se encontraban en mi espalda baja, nuestras piernas entrelazadas y yo descansaba mi pecho sobre el suyo para poder ver sus hermosos ojos. "Eres la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida." Pude sentir como mis mejillas poco a poco tomaban un color rosado, el era el único que provocaba esto en mi. "Y tu eres el hombre mas sexy que camina por la tierra." El enarcó una ceja. "Camarada... no te hagas el modesto sabes que eres sexy." El río. El sonido de su risa era de mis favoritos. "Te amo Dimitri." El beso mis labios dulcemente. "Y yo a ti Roza." Después de unos minutos de mirarnos a los ojos, el volvió a hablar. "Y... Me dirás ahora que has hablado con Vika?" Intente levantar una ceja, pero diablos, todavía no me sabia ese truco. "¿En serio Camarada? Acabamos de tener sexo y en los primero que piensas es en eso?" Trate de mostrarme ofendida y así desviar el tema, pero Dimitri se dio cuenta de mi táctica. "Dime Roza." Fingí un bostezo. "Estoy tan cansada, creo que te diré en otro momento. Que descanses Camarada." Dije acomodándome en su pecho y cerrando los ojos. "Descansa mi dulce Roza." El beso mi frente, y aunque el bostezo fue fingido lentamente me quede dormida.

El resto de nuestras vacaciones fueron de maravilla, tenia a mi mejor amiga, a mi sarcástico amigo, a Vika y mi increíble novio. Nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto esperando que el avión de Vika a Rusia despegue, ella ya se encontraba en el avión luego de una larga despedida. Luego de allí nos iríamos a tomar nuestro Jet privado a la corte. Cuando llegamos a la pista Lissa abrazó a Christian.

"¿No fueron estas las mejores vacaciones?" Dijo ella.

"Cualquier día es bueno si te tengo conmigo mi reina" Dijo Christian y Liss soltó una risita. Comenzaron a besarse y esto si que era repugnante.

"Мьерда. Что пидарасы." Murmure. Dimitri se paro frente a mi con ojos desorbitados.

"¿Qué acabas de decir Roza?" Ups. No pretendía que me escuche. Puse mis ojos de inocencia.

"¿Qué dije de que? ¿De que hablas camarada?" Poco a poco comenzó a enojarse. "No te enojes camarada. Si quieres que repita lo que dije solo dilo." El asintió inseguro.

"Dije: Мьерда. Что пид-." El me corto antes de que pudiera terminar y todo mis hombros.

"¿Dónde aprendiste eso?" Ya no se veía enojado, era mas bien una mezcla entre preocupado, enojado y algo divertido.

"¿Recuerdas esa charla que tuve con Vika?"

"¿Ella te enseño esto?" Pregunto alarmado.

"No creerías que pasaríamos todas las vacaciones sin sexo ¿Verdad? Deberías estarle agradecido." Rodo sus ojos y me abrazo.

"Tu si que eres terrible Roza."

"Pero tu me amas." Nos separamos un poco y me miro a los ojos.

"Si, si te amo." Y me beso.


End file.
